This invention relates to a finger protector and more particularly to a finger protector and grasping implement for fitting over a single finger during surgical procedures.
The use of needles in suturing during surgical procedures can place the surgeon at risk for needle stick injuries and for the possible contraction of infectious diseases, such as AIDS and hepatitis. It is important during suturing to drive the suturing needle through desired amounts of tissue to provide optimum suturing for different surgical procedures. It is also important for the surgeon to be able to view the suturing needle tip to provide the surgeon with more control during the surgical procedure, and it is important to prevent the suturing needle from slipping toward the surgeon during the surgical procedures.
It is, therefore, an object of the present invention to provide a finger protector and implement for fitting over a single finger during surgical procedures.
Another object is to provide such a protector and implement which will protect the surgeon and the patient against needle stick injuries during the surgical procedures.
A further object of the invention is the provision of such a protector and implement which will enable the surgeon to grab or grasp a specifically desired amount of tissue through which a suturing needle can be driven during the surgical procedure.
Still another object is to provide such a protector and implement which will prevent a suturing needle from slipping toward the surgeon during the surgical procedures.
Yet another object of the present invention is the provision of such a protector and implement which is configured for enabling the surgeon to view the tip of a suturing needle to provide the surgeon with more control over the suturing procedure.
A still further object is to provide such a protector and implement which is curved to comfortably fit over one finger of the surgeon and which covers approximately two-thirds of a finger inserted within the protector and implement.
Another object is to provide such a protector and implement which includes a plurality of projections of various lengths and diameters extending outwardly from the protector and implement for enabling the surgeon to grab or grasp a desired amount of tissue during a surgical procedure.
Still another object is to provide such a protector and implement which provides peace of mind for the patient and the surgeon by preventing cross-contamination and by protecting against AIDS, hepatitis and other infectious diseases.
Additional objects and advantages of the invention will be set forth in part in the description which follows, and in part will be obvious from the description, or may be learned by practice of the invention. The objects and advantages are realized and attained by means of the instrumentalities and combinations particularly pointed out in the appended claims.